


BunSsoDan Vlog

by Mei27



Series: Veni Vidi Cepi [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Crushes, I suck at tagging, KINDA text fic, Kinda Crack, M/M, SeonLin if u squint hard enough, Winkdeep, first winkdeep story, mentioned Daehwi, mentioned Minhyun, mentioned Samuel, not angst, samoyed puppy, slate king, song lyric text prank, swaggy rapper from taipei, the au i didnt really plan to write but it writes itself, vj chamsae, vloggers au, winkdeep4life, winkingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei27/pseuds/Mei27
Summary: Another day of boredom strikes the pink sausages members and what do they do with it? of course vlog it!





	BunSsoDan Vlog

"What's up! Resident Winkingie here with VJ Chamsae here to cheer you up on such a gloomy weather."

The camera zooms in the view of the window which shows the pouring rain, not letting a single ray of sunshine to pass through the dark clouds. Woojin zooms out and focuses again on Jihoon who wears a orange white-stripe sweater and a black beret to match it up while his blonde locks in a hot mess.

"Say hi to the viewers too VJ Chamsae." Jihoon urged Woojin to show his face on cam.

Jihoon snatched the camera out of his grasps. Unwillingly, he gave up on trying to snatch it back and instead just greets the viewers. The camera focused on him starting from the snaggletooth he have and zooming out to get his whole face. He wears the same striped sweater like Jihoon but instead of orange, his is blue. The only accessory he had is a dogtag chain necklace.

"Hi everyone, this is VJ Chamsae. Thanks for watching this shipwreck called Park Jihoon. Comment and subscribe for further stupid and idiotic contents Jihoon might and will do in the future."

"HEY! No insulting me you dumbass!" Jihoon's voice can be heard as he gave the camera back to Woojin but he won't give Woojin the satisfaction of insulting him and having the last laugh so he shoved him. Unbothered, Woojin tries to bring back the attention on the video.

"So, my dear Winkingie, what are we doing today?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Woojin but immediately turned on his charm at the camera.

 "So today we're gonna be doing Lyric text prank. I'm going to be texting and pranking my friends and my ex-crushes who really didn't sign up for this shit but I beg to differ because they got it coming for them. I'll be using Let me love you lyrics by Justin Bieber."

"Glad I'm your VJ so you can't do shit like that to me." Woojin's voice cut him.

"So basically this prank where you text other people, your lover, your parents, pretty much anyone with song lyrics. Anyways, credit goes to Mike Fox for introducing this lyric text prank. So yeah, thanks for him starting this hilarious prank. Imma put up his video link below if you guys wanna go check that out." Jihoon pointed down as if the button is really there.

"Kudos to that man for doing this." Woojin mutters.

"Wait a sec, I'll search up the lyrics first." Jihoon says as he holds up his phone.

"So without further ado, let's prank'em. First up is Slate King, Ong Seongwoo."

**WinkBoy**

_Hey hyung_

_I used to believe_

**ONGnabble**

_Yo! Joejang!_

"I can't believe he still calls me Jeojang." laughs JIhoon.

"Well would you rather he calls you kkukkukkakka?" asks Woojin. Jihoon scrunches his face when he hears his other catchprhase.

**WinkBoy**

_we were burning on the edge of something beautiful, something beautiful_

**ONGnabble**

_I think u txted the wrong person hahaha_

**WinkBoy**

_selling a dream_

**ONGnabble**

_oh yeah, how are things going?_

"What's the next lyrics again?" Jihoon asks.

"I thought you searched it up." Woojin mutters.

A hand streched out towards Woojin. "Gimme your phone so I can see the lyrics while texting."

Woojin sighs as he put his phone on Jihoon's outstretched hand.

**WinkBoy**

_smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracle_

**ONGnabble**

_is that a new trick u r working on?_

**WinkBoy**

_say go through the darkest of days, heaven's a heartbreak away, never let you go, never let me down_

**ONGnabble**

_Awww do u want to talk abt it? :(_

**WinkBoy**

_oh, it's been a hell of a ride, driving the edge of a knife, never let you go, never let me down_

**ONGnabble**

_wow_

**WinkBoy**

_Don't you give up_

**ONGnabble**

_sorry am i missing sumthing?_

**WinkBoy**

_I won't give up_

_Let me love you_

**ONGnabble**

_Oh_

_OH_

_Let me love you_

_Wuoah Wuoooooh Wuoah wuooh woAaAH WuOAh WuoOOOoh wuOAh wuooh wuOAah BUUUUp_

\-----------------------

"Hahahaha Seongwoo-hyung is so bop. Anyway next we'll have Samoyed puppy Peach-hyung, Kang Daniel." says Jihoon as he wipes this eyes for stray tears.

"Should you really have to name him that?"

"Well, that's the most perfect description for him." argued Jihoon.

**WinkBoy**

_Don't fall asleep_

**KangDan**

_Haha still up. Whats up WinkBoy? Want to play against me rn?_

"Heads up, Daniel-hyung is my gamer friend so maybe I'll feature him next for my gamer vlog." said Jihoon.

Woojin snorts. "Let's see you win over me first before inviting others to play with you."

**WinkBoy**

_At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us_

**KangDan**

_oh yeahhhhh!!!!! wish we got to do that road trip :( it would've been so fun_

**WinkBoy**

_All that we need_

"Wait." said Woojin abruptly. "You had plans for roadtrip with hyung? Why didn't you invited me?" his voice was heard but you can hear him sulking.

**KangDan**

_is a car?_

_kekeke_

**WinkBoy**

_is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_

**KangDan**

_good enough for what?_

**WinkBoy**

_say go through the darkest of days, heaven's a heartbreak away, never let you go, never let me down_

**KangDan**

_are u tryin to be a motivational speaker or...?_

_why would I let you down?_

_did hyung do somthing wrong?_

**WinkBoy**

_oh it's been a hell of a ride, driving the edge of a knife, never let you go, never let me down_

**KangDan**

_okayyyyy_

"When will hyung catch on? He knows the song, I heard him sing it and replay it too many times already." Woojin says.

**WinkBoy**

_don't you give up_

"Wait for it." says Jihoon as he waits for the reply.

**KangDan**

_I won't give up_

_nanana_

_let me love you_

**WinkBoy**

_thanks hyung!_

**KangDan**

_lol anytime!_

\-----------------------

 

"And that was Niel-hyung. It's nice to catch up with him again." Jihoon's voice drifted, sporting with a dreamy look on his eyes.

"You do know he's in a relationship with Seungwoo-hyung right?" Woojin interjected.

"Well a little crush on the side won't hurt besides you do know I like someone RIGHT?" glared Jihoon.

"You better make sure to include him here then. I'll make sure to record you confessing to him through lyircs." smirked Wooijn. "Try Jisung or Minhyun hyung next."

"Alright for comedic purposes I shall chose Jisung hyung."

"You do know Minhyun hyung is Texter Hwang."

"Yeah so?" challenged Jihoon.

Woojin sighs and shrugged. "Fine do what you want."

"Jisung-hyung it is!"

**WinkBoy**

_Hey hyung,_

_Don't fall asleep_

**Jisung-umma**

_ok?_

_why tho?_

**WinkBoy**

_At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us_

**Jisung-umma**

_YOU'RE TEXTING AND DRIVING?_

_PARK JIHOON!_

**WinkBoy**

_all that we need_

_is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_

**Jisung-umma**

_hmmmmmm. interesting_

_wait_

_r u still texting AND driving??_

_PARK JIHOON! I AM CONCERNED FOR YOUR SAFETY._

**WinkBoy**

_know we're good enough_

**Jisung-umma**

_wait, u aren't alone?_

_is woojin with u too?_

_PARK WOOJIN!_

**WinkBoy**

_say go through the darkest of days, heaven's a heartbreak away, never let you go, never let me down_

**Jisung-umma**

_..._

_are u sending me poetry that u've written?_

_awww <3_

_that's pretty deep_

_like,_

_it's beautiful_

_but random_

_but wow jihoon this is good stuff_

**WinkBoy**

_don't you give up_

_i won't give up_

**Jisung-umma**

_Wait a min_

_I am an idiot_

_these are the lyrics to let me love you_

**WinkBoy**

_/CHEERS/ congrats u got it hyung_

**Jisung-umma**

_/in samuel's voice/ OH MY GOD_

_u got me there_

_IS THIS GONNA BE ON YOUTUBE?_

\-----------------------

Chuckles and laughter could be heard on the side.

"Yes Jisung hyung, this'll be on youtube so shoutout to you!" said Jihoon to the camera as if he's talking directly to Jisung-hyung.

"Also Jisung-umma, we don't drive while texting so relax. But if we did have an accident, it's beacuse of Jihoon's stupidity." added Woojin as he let himself in the video frame just for Jisung-hyung to know.

"YAH! Park Woojin! I'm your hyung!" shouted Jihoon. He slapped Woojin's right arm but it didn't even budged him.

"I'm 19, you fite me?" Woojin challenged him.

"That's also my catchphrase! UGH." Jihoon said as he pouts.

"Try pranking Guanlin next. Also do We don't talk anymore by Charlie Puth." ordered Woojin.

"Since when were you in charge?" Jihoon pointed at him. "Also, it's going to be awkward."

"It doesn't hurt to try. It might make you closer again."

"Fine. Next up, Swaggy rapper boy from Taipei, Lai Guanlin."

**WinkBoy**

_We don't talk anymore like we used to do_

**Guanlinie**

_hey hyung, its been a while_

"Oh he replied." Jihoon said softly as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

**WinkBoy**

_I just heard you found the one, you've been looking for_

**Guanlinie**

_oh really? who told you that hyung?_

**WinkBoy**

_I wish I would've known that wasn't me_

**Guanlinie**

_wait, hyung, who told you i'm dating someone? haha_

"It must be Seonho. Everyone knows that he's been crushing on Guanlinie since they met. The boy is whipped." said Woojin, voice heard behind the camera.

"Well Guanlin did have a mutual crush on him but he was blinded by his admiration on me." Jihoon flipped his non-existing long hair.

"More like you cursed him into doing that." insulted Woojin.

"Wow I feel the love.Thanks." Jihoon said as he winked & blew Woojin a kiss and replied to Guanlin.

**WinkBoy**

_cause after all this time_

**Guanlinie**

_it's been like a few weeks_

**WinkBoy**

_I still wonder why I can't move on_

**Guanlinie**

_ohhhhhhhh I thought we were cool_

**WinkBoy**

_just the way you did so easily_

**Guanlinie**

_we were just friends so there wasn't really anything to get over lol_

_also u dumped me hyung_

"Burn." Woojin said to Jihoon.

"Shut it." he glared back to Woojin.

**WinkBoy**

_don't wanna know_

**Guanlinie**

_know who? my boyfriend?_

_i'm confused hyung_

**WinkBoy**

_kinda shirt you're wearing tonight_

**Guanlinie**

_lmao why?_

**WinkBoy**

_if he's holding onto you so tight, the way I did before_

**Guanlinie**

_the most we ever did was hug hyung_

_also that cheek kiss_

**WinkBoy**

_I overdosed, should've known your love was a game_

**Guanlinie**

_?_

_but we were never together?_

_you rejected me hyung so what are you talking about?_

"Ooh double burn." still Woojin.

"Shut the fuck up chamsae."

"or what?"

**WinkBoy**

_now i can't get you out of my brain_

_oh it's such a shame_

**Guanlinie**

_hyung, is something wrong?_

**WinkBoy**

_we don't talk anymore_

**Guanlinie**

_should i go meet you?_

**WinkBoy**

_we don't talk anymore_

**Guanlinie**

_ahhhhhhh_

**WinkBoy**

_We don't talk anymore like we used to do_

**Guanlinie**

_*samuel's voice* OH MY GOD_

**WinkBoy**

_We don't laugh anymore_

**Guanlinie**

_HYUNG_

_STOP TROLLING ME WITH SONG LYRICS_

**WinkBoy**

_what was all of it for_

**Guanlinie**

_OHHHH_

_WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE_

_LIKE WE USED TO DOOOOOOOO!_

_anyway hyung nice talking with you again, hope we hang out again like before :)_

\-----------------------

"WOW" Jihoon smiles as he read the last message.

"See, I told you trying won't hurt." winked Woojin.

"That ended well. Glad I wasn't blocked by Gualin before. Whew." Jihoon said to the camera.

"Next up is the main event! the highlight of the show!" encourages Woojin.

"WHAT? NO! WE AREN'T PRANKING HIM, PARK WOOJIN! Isn't it enough? We already got four FOUR reactions." as if to further insinuate his words, he put out four fingers towards the camera.

"I don't believe it. Park Jihoon, a coward?"

"I don't even have his number."

"Then we could ask Daehwi y'know." Woojin unlocks his phone to ask Daehwi their other friend who's the best friend of Jihoon's long term crush.

"NO! I do know his number but.." Jihoon blushes and cutely hiding his face behind his sweater covered hand.

"If you don't, then I will snatch your phone and I WILL be the one to do it. And believe me when I say that you don't want me messing around."

Jihoon didn't say anything but he reaches out for his phone to finally text Jinyoung.

Jihoon didn't introduce him so Woojin's voice can be heard saying, "Next up is Nation's Sodu playboy, Bae Jinyoung. Our dear Winkingie's future bae. Also he'll be doing Into you by Ariana Grande."

**WinkBoy**

_Hey_

**Future Bae <3**

_Hey Jihoon-hyung :)_

_sup?_

Woojin snorted when he see's Bae Jinyoung's name on Jihoon's phone. He thought Jihoon's so fucking whipped for him.

**WinkBoy**

_nothing hahaha just bored!_

_wassup? (:_

**Future Bae <3**

_ohh yes good_

_just chilling at home_

**WinkBoy**

_cool :)_

**Future Bae <3**

_so why'd you text hyung_

**WinkBoy**

_well..._

_..._

_I_

_I need to tell you something_

**Future Bae <3**

_okay?_

**WinkBoy**

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_

**Future Bae <3**

_WHAT?_

"He's typing Woojin. Oh my god. I hate the speech bubble." Jihoon glared at his phone.

"Chill."

**WinkBoy**

_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

**Future Bae <3**

_HYUNG._

"Oh my god Woojin." He's close to hyperventilating

"Relax, type the next lyrics. Breathe Jihoon."

**Future Bae <3**

_Hyung, what are you trying to say?_

**WinkBoy**

_But close ain't close enough till we cross the line_

**Future Bae <3**

_?_

_Quit playing around lmao_

Jihoon slumped on the couch grabbing the pillow for him to hide into. "He thinks I'm playing around."

"Well you ARE pranking him."  Woojin rolled his eyes.

**WinkBoy**

_So name a game to play and I'll roll the dice_

**Future Bae <3**

_you are not making any sense hyung_

**WinkBoy**

_Oh look what you started_

**Future Bae <3**

_what did i do?_

_hyung_

_are you okay?_

**WinkBoy**

_the temperatures rising in here, is this gonna happen?_

**Future Bae <3**

_hyung it's raining and it's cold_

**WinkBoy**

_been waiting and waiting for you to make a move...._

**Future Bae <3**

_hyung_

_you wanted me to make a move?_

**WinkBoy**

_So baby come light me up and maybe i'll let you on it_

**Future Bae <3**

_wtf_

_hyung_

_are you drunk?_

_hyung you're still underage wth_

**WinkBoy**

_a little bit dangerous but baby that's how I want it_

**Future Bae <3**

_baby?_

_;)_

**WinkBoy**

_a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.._

**Future Bae <3**

_HYUNG._

_WHERE_

_ARE_

_YOU_

_???_

**WinkBoy**

_Cause i'm so into you..._

**Future Bae <3**

_im coming over_

**WinkBoy**

_NO_

"NOOOOOOO! Don't come over." shouted Jihoon. Woojin chuckles at his friend's suffering.

**WinkBoy**

_baby let's keep it secret_

**Future Bae <3**

_...._

_hey_

_hyung, i have something to tell you too_

"OH MY GOD." shouted Jihoon in nervousness.

**WinkBoy**

_Wat_

**Future Bae <3**

_I'm into you_

"He said he's into me. What. WHAT. W H A T?" Jihoon looks like a fish out of the water with how his mouth hangs down to express him being shooketh.

**WinkBoy**

_Wat_

**Future Bae <3**

_I like you_

"Go get'em." whistled Woojin.

Jihoon still haven't gotten out of his stuppor, his eyes ready to budge out of its sockets.

**WinkBoy**

_Wat_

**Future Bae <3**

_I'm so into you I can barely breathe_

_sup my hyung who sings ariana grande songs_

"OH. _oh_. I thought he's confessing." Jihoon came down from his daze.

"Aww is wittle jihoonie upset?" teased Woojin.

**WinkBoy**

_OMG LMAO_

_you got me there_

"He's still typing. I can see that fucking bubble speech. What what?" Jihoon got that wtf look mode on his face. Woojin laughs at his reactions.

**Future Bae <3**

_but hyung_

_i don't really mind, just know that you got me_

_about not too long ago, I woke up feeling blue_

_we talked for a while_

_met up_

_got food_

_spent time till the night was through_

**WinkBoy**

_wait are you lyric pranking me?_

**Future Bae <3**

_depends on you hyung_

_now if you know the song, say the next lyrics_

"Isn't that Call you mine by Jeff Bernat?" Woojin questions.

Jihoon looked at him red covering him in a blushing mess made by Jinyoung's insinuation.

**WinkBoy**

_..._

_jinyoung_

_can i call you my own and can i call you my lover ?_

**Future Bae <3**

_yes hyung you can ;)_

_i'll call you my everything and call you my baby cause you're the only one who runs my world_

_i like you hyung really_

Jihoon forgot to blink, breathe, and live. He doesn't even remembers his name at the moment so Woojin take it in his responsible hands to end the vlog. Also to save the putty mess he called bestfriend. Really. He shot himself, the camera in his direction.

"Well, That's it for this text lyric pranking. Well it did end in a plot twist. Jihoon's finally having that ass he's been thirsting for. Go get it tiger or well bunny. Hope you guys enjoyed today's vlog. Like and subscribe for more. Comment below what kinds of video do you want us to do next. And NO, Winkingie is not dead yet but must still be on cloud nine so imma revive him to tease him again. Shoutout to Jinyoung: Dude, look what you did do him. (he focused the camera on Jihoon again to show the viewers *read:jinyoung*) You, my friend, is the best. BEST. Anyway this has been Bun.Sso.Dan's VJ Chamsae saying PEACE OUT. Thanks for watching."

Woojin ended the video while going to his room, leaving Jihoon to be a couch potato.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual follw me on twitter @damchuuuuu or cc @ChamWinkDeep  
> credits to the many lyric prank vids on youtube plus Pr3z3l's Eat with Parkwink for the inspiration  
> check it out -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12647289


End file.
